Filly walk
by Kindred01
Summary: Request fic: Thorin is need of stress relief and spend the night with Bilbo. Mpreg, Bilbo/ Thorin
1. Chapter 1

"HALFLING!" Thorin yelled. Bilbo turned to look at him as the Dwarf stood off to the side toward the woods. "With me," He grunted.

Bilbo sheepishly ate the food on his folk before putting the bowl down and got up and walked over to where Thorinwaited.

"Filly walks," The Dwarves called out in song, making Bilbo looked back at them .

"Halfling now would be good!" Thorin barked. Bilbo looked back at him and carried on walking as the Dwarves sniggered as they ate.

Looking over his shoulder, Bilbo felt nervous as they got further away from the safety of the camp fire, still hearing the Dwarves call out Filly walk.

"Thorin, what did they mean by Filly walk?" Bilbo asked as he turned to looked at the back of the Dwarf .

"You know what a Filly is?" Thorin asked gruffly.

"Well of course it's a young female horse." Bilbo said as he watched Thorin stop and then pulled his armour off, this made the Hobbit confused as to why he would take it off with the threat of the white orc hang around their heads.

"Yes that is correct and you're the Filly."

"W...What?"

"You know that Dwarf women have beards?" Bilbo nods "You don't and I like that you are so hairless, it's a thing that me and Kili share." Bilbo frowned at Thorin wondering where this was leading to.

"W...What is it that you want Thorin?"

"It's been quite a while since I had lain with any one Bilbo and I'm now getting to the point where I will do something rash unless I find away to ease my burden."

Bilbo's face paled as he watched the Dwarf king walk up to him and pin him against the tree.

"T...Thorin I don't think this is a good idea." Bilbo said as he felt the mouth of the Dwarf start to suck on his neck sending messages to the Hobbit's brain to shut down and enjoy. He felt the teeth scrape across this throat leaving their mark on the smooth skin.

"T...Thorin." Bilbo whined. Pulling back Thorin looked down into the Halfling's eyes and saw those sapphire eyes clouded over with lust, he smirked.

"That's it my Halfling." He whispered as he attacked Bilbo's neck again, getting wonderful noises out of the being. The Dwarf didn't know if he could keep in control if the hobbit kept making those noises.

Bilbo was stripped of his clothes in seconds and stood there shivering in the cold as his skin prickled as if he was on fire, Thorin looked Bilbo over as he laid him out on his furs he licked his lips at the naked Hobbit "On your knees." Thorin gruffly asked, Bilbo did as he was told and got onto his knees and looked up at the standing Dwarf who was half naked.

"What can I do for you my king?"Bilbo whispered up to him, Thorin growled as he undid the last of his clothes freeing his hard cock.

"Use that smart mouth of yours Halfling, it's about time it got put to a good use." Thorin growled. If Bilbo was thinking clearly he would have been hurt by that comment but with lust clouded brain all it did was turn him on.

He took the large organ into his mouth and started sucking on it, Thorin closed his eyes as he let the Hobbit bob his head up and down sliding his lips down his length letting it sink deeper and deeper into his throat. Opening his eyes the Dwarf looked down and saw Bilbo's blue eyes looking up at him watching him, it made all of Thorin's control snap. He grabbed Bilbo's head and started thrust his cock into the Hobbit's mouth at a pace. The Halfling eyes widened as he felt the hand tangled in his hair and the hips of the hairy Dwarf piston into his mouth, the large thick cock slid down his throat hitting the back, he could feel his jaw start to ache let alone finding it hard to breathe as the continued at his pace.

After a short time Thorin stilled, cumming down Bilbo's throat. The hobbit swallowed what he could the rest dribbled down his chin. Thorin looked at the Halfling and saw there was tears down the side of his face, his lip were red and swollen as he looked up at Thorin "Did you want to stop?" Thorin asked

"N...No." Bilbo said hoarsely.

"I hoped you would say that." Thorin smiled as he moved the Hobbit onto his front, leaning on his elbows while his backside is up in the air.

"What, are you wet? You're not a woman?" Thorin asked when he saw a clear liquid running down Bilbo's thighs from his entrance, Bilbo bite his lips as he tried to think but jumped when he felt Thorin put his thick fingers into in.

"Ahhh…"He cried out.

"Tell me Hobbit why are you wet?" Thorin growled, Bilbo let out a puff of air into the cold nice as he felt the fingers twist into him.

"Ahh! H...Hobbits males can it's… it's something that happens when there is no females around!" Bilbo forced himself to say, the dark hair Dwarf seem to like that answer as he pushed the fingers as far as he could stretching out the hobbit.

"Good thing for you then." Thorin said as he pulled his fingers out and then moved himself behind him.

Thorin slid himself into the Hobbit in one movement, Bilbo let out a cry at something so large being pushed into him. Either Thorin didn't notices or didn't even care that Bilbo was in pain as he started rocking his hips into the small being below him. Bilbo let you a cry after cry as he felt Thorin's large length pound his insides he would be shocked tomorrow if he was able to walk at all. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. He was in heaven the mixture of pain and pleasure was wonderful and sent sparks all over his body.

Thorin had a tight hold on Bilbo's hipsm he wanted to leave bruises all over the smooth skinned being. It wasn't long before Bilbo started to cry out, arching his back and twisting the furs under his hands as he felt his sweet spot get battered by Thorin. The Hobbit moaned and whimpered with a few screams to add to the mix.

"That's it filly," Thorin grunted as he moved faster.

"T...Thorin!" Bilbo cried out as every thrust of the Dwarf's cock was jabbing against his prostate driving Bilbo closer to his orgasm. A few well place hits from his hard dwarven cock and Bilbo found himself screaming as he came all over the furs.

Feeling the Halfling's muscles squeeze and tighten around the Dwarf make him move faster into Bilbo before he spilt himself deep into him. Thorin stilled holding Bilbo tightly against him as he emptied himself. Bilbo moaned and hid his face into the furs.

it took forever for Thorin to seem to come out of his alpha complex, when he did he looked down at the Halfling who was just laying there panting. Pulling out slowly Thorin blinked at Bilbo, the Hobbit moved away and looked at the Dwarf.

"You best put your clothes on Halfling," Throin said moving away.

The next day lift went much the same, but Thorin never once spared a glance at Bilbo. It hurt Bilbo to know he was only a bit of stress relief, but he should have seen it coming. He didn't even bother asking if he was okay as he limped behind the company with only Fili and Kili to keep him going. The other Dwarf's did treat him with more care since the 'Filly walk' they gave him more food and more blankets.

Gandalf stood by the Halfling one day as Thorin was busy keeping an eye out for any orcs nearby. He handed Bilbo a small bag. "Here you will be needing it." Bilbo took the little bag and looked inside and smiled softly as he poured some out into his hand before throwing it back into his mouth and started chewing.

"Thank you." Bilbo said.

"I'm sorry for the way Thorin has treated you." The wizard said, Bilbo smiled sadly as he put the little bag away.

"It's alright, Gandalf, thank you for the mix," Bilbo said as he walked over to the camp site.

Over the next three months the Dwarf's notice the change in Bilbo. He started become sick in the mornings and more tired, the smell of some foods made his heave it started to make them worry for him. Thorin had yelled at Bilbo for being slow "What use is a slow burglar!" He hissed at him, Bilbo just looked at him and walked to his bed roll.

Kili walked over to him and sat next to him "Are you okay?" the dark hair Dwarf asked as he handed Bilbo a bowl of hot soup, the hobbit gave him a soft smile.

"I'm fine," He told him "There is nothing to worry about."

"We know you not," Fili said as he sat down on the other side of him "Since the…"

"Filly walk," Kili said looking at him looking down into his own bowl, Bilbo smiled weakly at them as he ate his food.

"Listen, Thorin wanted to destress and he got what he wanted. I will do what is asked for me I will help you get your home back."

"But at what about you?" Kili asked him as they watched the Hobbit pale, but smiled as he stood up.

"Don't worry about me." He told them as he started to walk off towards river. Both brothers looked at each other worriedlyas they looked back at the rest of the company and then to the wizard who handed Bilbo another small pouch in to the hobbit's hands as he passed.

Thorin watched as Bilbo walked towards the river.

"Hobbits are strange beings, their bodies go into strangest stages as they grow or depending on where they are."

Thorin looked at Gandalf when the wizard startled him.

"Damn you wizard being, speak clearly!" He snarled.

"Bilbo is not one of your one knights, Thorin, he's not a dwarf he is a Hobbit and as such they are sensitive beings."

He walked along to the river side and stood from the tree line and watched Bilbo, the Halfling threw up by a tree before he poured something into his hands and ate it. The Hobbit removed his clothes and folded then neatly on the river side as he slipped into the water and started cleaning himself.

Thorin moved closer to the river side and a sight caught his eyes the blonde Halfling had a small bump and Bilbo was lovingly rubbing the bump.

"I'm sorry that I'm stressed out, I'm just having a hard time," Bilbo said to the bump, "Don't worry."

"Bilbo!" The Hobbit jumped at his name being called and made him turned around and look at Thorin in fear.

"T...Thorin!" Bilbo gasped as he moved out of the water, the Dwarf king jumped down from the bank and stood, Bilbo pulled his shirt on eying him warily.

"Your..."

"I...I know I should have told you." Bilbo said as he looked down at the wet ground. Thorin eyed him looking him up and down, finely seeing the Hobbit for what he was for the first time in months.

"Yes you should have told me!" He growled as he walked up to the Halfling, Bilbo back up against the tree looking scared.

"I'm sorry," Bilbo said as he looked into the steely blue eyes, Thorin stood inches from Bilbo as he reached out and touched the bump.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?"

"I was, but it seems I've upset you at every turn since the Filly walk so I was waiting when you weren't mad at me." Bilbo said looking down at the large hands that was still rested on his bump.

"Bilbo, not matter what mood I was in your should have told me from the start, did you know Hobbit males can?"

"Of course I know I tried to tell you but you were so far gone it was like talking to stone!" Bilbo cried out as he moved to pick up the rest of his clothes "I know I should have told you, but I didn't think you would want a pregnant male Hobbit following you, I would cause more problems for you so it was just easier to keep quiet." Tears started to burn Biblo's eyesand he let his tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Halfling." Thorin whispered as he cupped his cheeks and then placed a kiss on his lips "Let me worry about you,alright.?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo looked at him; he felt his chest tighten as he felt Thorin's lips on his lips he wanted to kiss back he wanted to feel the comforted he wanted to believe Thorin cared for him. "No stop." Bilbo said pushing Thorin away; the Dwarf looked down at him in shock as he looked at the blonde hair Hobbit shake his head

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked looking at him seeing the hobbit's shoulders shake

"You just can't expect me to forgive you just like that?" Bilbo cried out as more tears rolled down his cheeks "Do you know how dirty you made me feel? You're only being nice because I am pregnant with your child." He cried as he pulled his breeches up

"Yes alright I know I treated you badly Bilbo and I'm sorry I made you feel dirty…"

"No no no I don't want to hear it you… you made me feel like I was nothing and…and I love you…I love you." Bilbo said as moved away from him

"Bilbo please let me make it up to you." Thorin begged him as he took Bilbo's hands "Let me make it up to, I will do anything to make it up to you." Bilbo closed his eyes and felt his hot tears roll down his cheeks

"Y...You better Thorin or…or I will be going back to the Shire with my child." He was lying he wouldn't take Thorin's child away from him he just wanted to make Thorin hurt like he had been. He started to walk away back to the camp site leaving Thorin lone with his thoughts.

Thorin stomped back into the camp site after hour and walked up to the Hobbit who was sat talking to Gandlaf "WHAT DO I NEED TO DO!" Thorin growled, Bilbo looked up at him with a start and bite his lip

"What do you think you should do?" Bilbo asked

"I think I should drag you back to Rivendell and have you kept there until we reclaim our home or you give birth to our child." He growled

"You could but I signed a contract I have to see it thought." Bilbo said calmly."

"I will not have you go into the belly of the beast while you carry my heir!" thinking for a moment Bilbo them replied back

"So after it's born is okay then."

"Yes."

"So I can die after my child is born is that what you mean?" Thorin went to open his mouth to say yes but stopped

"You know I don't mean that." The Dwarf king said to him, the Hobbit cocked his head to one side

"It's all about the stone Thorin that is all you care about." Bilbo whispered making the Dwarf stop moving.

Bilbo got up walked back to his bed role with the hovering of Kili and Fili making sure he was well protected and well, Gandalf stopped Thorin going to Bilbo "Unhand me Wizard!" Thorin growled "This is your fault I never should have brought that…"

"Careful Thorin, if you sat any more you will lose Bilbo forever and the respect of your Dwarves."

"What?"

"They all care for Bilbo; your nephews love him dearly and will protect him even from you." Gandalf said to him, the Dwarf looked around at the others in his company and saw they are avoiding his eyes "Bilbo is as part of this company as you are Thorin and he is a state where he needs comfort he needs to feel safe and he can't do that if you keep treating him like one of your many whores. He is pregnant and you need to buck up or I will take him back to Rivedell and have the elves banded you from ever seeing him or his child."

Two months later

"Legolas!" an Elf called out when he came out of now where carrying Bilbo who lay limp in the blonde elf's arms. The Dwarf's stopped fighting the Mirwood elves and frozen as they looked at Bilbo, Thorin felt his blood run cold as he looked at the lifeless body of the Hobbit "What did you do to him!" Thorin yelled at the elf who held the Hobbit with care looked towards the other blonde elf and choice not to listening to the Dwarves rants

"He's been bit." He said, as he moved Bilbo's shoulder to the side to show the other blonde elf who looked him over, Legolas blue eyes looked over the Halfling in the elf arm's his eyes drifted to Bilbo bump. He frowned and placed hand on the bump

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Thorin yelled at him, Legolas looked towards the Dwarves before looking back at Bilbo and continued to touch the bump feeling the child moving within the Hobbit. Frowning he pulled open Bilbo's eyes

"The poison is small dose his eyes have not gone hazy, take him back now tell the healers that he is pregnant." There was a form of a yes sir and the Elf ran back towards Mirwood castle.

Thranduil looked down at the Halfling on the bed, sleeping peacefully propped up with a pile of pillows "How is he?" He asked the healer, the healer looked Thranduil and moved back to the bed

"He is responding well, the venom is gone and the unborn seems doing well." He said, the blonde elf nodded "He is however under the normal weight for a hobbit; I'm not surprised with him being around Dwarves." He smiled

"Ummm. " Thranduil hum "I think I should see the Dwarves." He said as he turned to leave the room.

Thorin was taken from his cells up to see Thranduil, the elf looked down at him from his throne "WHERE IS BILBO?" Thorin yelled at him "IF YOU HARM…"

"Your Halfling is safe; he is a sleep and resting."

"And the child?" Throin growled the elf; Thranduil tilts his head at the Dwarf

"The unborn is doing fine. Gives me a reason to think why is a pregnant hobbit following your company?" He asked, Thorin just looked at him

"He wasn't pregnant when he joined us." He told him

"Yes I know, our healers say he is 4 months and I know you were seen my lord Elrond 6 months ago and did not tell us that the Halfling was with child." Thorin Just glared "However he did tell us that you were on your way to reclaim your home." Thorin just looked at him "I can help you, just tell me your plans…" Throin starts to laugh and while he looked up at the elf

"Do you really think I will tell you anything? You let my people die you have me and my men locked up!"

"And I have your Hobbit in my care…" Thranduil boast as he stood up and walked to the Dwarf "And I am sure that the unborn is yours Thorin. What was your plan? Use the Halfling to again entry into the mountain to take back to King's stone? Then what?" He asked "I think he was used on one of those what do you Dwarf's call a Filly Walk?" Thorin let out a snarl

"It's none of your business what I the Hobbit get up to!"

Bilbo wakes up feeling groggy; he lays there with his eyes closed thinking what happen before he remembered the oversize spiders his eyes flew open and he jumped up screaming, startling the elf in the room making her look towards Bilbo "Shhhh Hobbit relax your safe." She tells him, Bilbo darted his eyes towards the dark hair elf

"W...Where am I?" He asked

"Mirkwood eleven house."

"Oh." Bilbo answers as he lets his hands wonder down to his bump "Where are my friends?" He asked

"Thranduil is has they in different quarters." She said walking over to Bilbo, the hobbit slid back onto the pillows

"Is anyone else hurt?" He asked

"No your friends are well." She told him as she looked at the wound on Bilbo's shoulders "It's going to scar." She tells him "You will need lots of rest Halfling; the venom hasn't harmed the unborn." She tells him, Bilbo nods and looks around the room

"I can I see my friends?"

"Not at the moment in time, just rest up and eat well, will speak to Thranduil about you seeing your friends." She said, Bilbo frowned but nodded all the same and then watches her leave noticing two guards at the door.

After having something to eat Bilbo pretends to sleep until he was a lone in the room. Once he was sure he was alone he got out of bed and finds his clothes with the ring still in his waist coat pocket, he slips the ring on. The guards outside heard a window smash inside, they looked at each other and ran into the room to see the window smashed and the missing Hobbit, they ran to the window and looked out not knowing that the pregnant Hobbit has ran out the room looking for his friends.


End file.
